Kakashi's Book
by The Orange Blossom
Summary: Basically it's about Kakashi. This story contains SasuNaru, KakaIruka, KakaSasu, and Kakashi and a book pairings. It also has Sakura the stripper. Enjoy.


Books. Do they control people? Are they the masters of the gym? Yes. To all of these questions…..yes.

Kakashi. One man, with one eye? No. He has two eyes.

"Tee hee." Giggled Kakashi. No he wasn't laughing at the way that Naruto had just "accidentally" pansed Sasuke. No it was mush more than that. His book, formally known as Icha Icha Paradise, but it's real name was Sukuno.

Sukuno had just told him a funny joke. Now it was time to take Kakashi out for a little spin.

Kakashi, you should go down and tell Naruto that it was not okay to panse Sasuke Sukuno instructed. Kakashi jumped down from his tree, the very one he had been watching that damn team 7 from.

"Naruto, come here." Naruto popped out from a bush.

"Kakashi-sensai, I have to watch out for Sasuke."

"Maybe if you hadn't of pulled his pants down to his ankles, not to mention he doesn't seem to know about underwear, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"But Kakashi-sensai, it wasn't on purpose." _Twick! _A twig snapped, and Naruto was gone.

Go find Sasuke Enchanted the magically good reading book.

"But I don't want to." Kakashi complained to the book.

Kakashi….

"Fine. Sakura! SAKURA! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! SASUKE IS DYING!" Kakashi shouted around random parts of his teeny tiny forest he had choosen for "practice".

Just like he though, Sakura came running. "SASUKE SASUKE!!" She exclaimed, then stopped once seeing on Kakashi and that dirty book. "Where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi shrugged and kicked some dust into the air, "You have Sasuke's cell phone number right?" Sakura nodded, "Of course I do." She seemed eager about it.

She probably stole it from someone he actually likes. Sukono joked. Kakashi burst out laughing.

"Yeah she probably did. That's so sad." He wiped a salty laughing tear from his shown eye and then got his serious face on. "I need to borrow your cell phone."

Sakura pulled it out quickly, "Can I call Sasuke?"

Desperate

Kakashi held in laughter, "Um…pft….no Sakura. I need to talk to him personally." He grasped the phone and was gone in a flash.

"I wonder why Kakashi-sensai was talking to himself." She wondered aloud.

BACK TO KAKASHI (Because what Sakura was up to was pretty boring. You know, fixing her hair, practicing her stripping act….ehm…..thinking of Sasuke.)

Did you just say-

NNNNOOOOO! Back to Kakashi before I eat choo!!!!!

Um…just ignore that. Yeah….

Kakashi flipped through Sakura's phone book, "Hey, I never got Iruka's number. (323-445-4444 for those who wanted to know.)"

Kakashi this is no time to be thinking about that very sexy-

"Sukuno you promised no talking about my friends like that." Kakashi pouted.

Oh, I'm sorry my dear Kakashi. Here I'll make it all better. Give me a kiss.

"Ah, you know I can't refuse you. You're so beautiful."

-The maker of this story forgot the details of Kakashi making out with a book. But enjoy this cow eating grass for the next five to six seconds.-

Moo. CHOMP Moo CHOMPS ON MORE GRASS

"Kakashi what are you doing?" He parted from the book and looked at Sasuke.

"Making….out…with my book." He answered.

"Wouldn't you rather make out with me?" he asked devilishly.

Hold the phone, wrong story. Sorry if that put any mental images in you people's heads. Or am I? Nah I'm kidding. Or am I? Oh, you'll never know.

What will happen with Kakashi and Sasuke?

Will we ever get to see Sakura's striping act?

Will there be any more questions? No, I think not.

"Kakashi you're a pedo." Sasuke said, Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, writing a story about us and your book. Why not just write a story where you kidnap Sasuke and I and have us as sex slaves?"

"Because Naruto, I have better things to do than that."

"Like write that I'm a stripper!" Sakura exclaimed, but no one paid her any attention.

"It's not like he's actually making out with Sasuke." Iruka voiced.

"Yeah, Naruto's already got that covered." Kakashi added.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sakura complained.

No one listens to her. She's just a girl in a gay world. Oh well.

"Ha, when I type Sasuke and have it spell checked it says Seasick."


End file.
